


Incident

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Regret, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roper couldn’t believe it, he’d been so blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident

Roper shook his head as he approached the fence, he should have known it was something to do with Corky and Pine. After the lobster incident he couldn't really blame Pine for trying to get even with Corky, though he was surprised they'd waited until night time. Suddenly Pine bucked Corky off then turned to start stumbling up the dune towards him and the guards. Of course, Corky wasn't having any of that, charging right back up to tackle Pine like it was a god damned rugby match.

"I told you, Roper, I told you we couldn't trust this pretty shit ! So the power goes out and poor bored out of his mind Corky goes to see what's up with the gennie. Imagine my surprise to find a great bloody hole cut into the fence all discreet-like in the bottom, I go through and decide to wait for whoever it is. Further that surprise a few minutes later when Pine comes waltzing out of the far dunes like he's the fucking Prince of the Desert. He was meeting someone I know it. God, I should've shot you in that pretty face instead, I'd have enjoyed it more." The last practically hissed in Pine's ear.

"Funny, you seemed to be enjoying yourself just fine digging that bullet out of me."

Well, that explained the lone gunshot. Roper ducked under the fence then made his way down to take Pine's chin. "Is that true, Pine ? Were you meeting someone, that Burr woman, perhaps ?"

The younger man grimaced when the torch light settled on his face. "I was doing the same thing as Corkoran, just seeing if I could find anything. The only people I saw before that tit jumped the gun and attacked me were a man and a boy traveling with a corpse. That was it, I swear."

Pine had saved Danny. Pine had, supposedly, saved Danny. Sure, there'd been that one possible leak because of the Alakan woman, but the most numerous ones had happened after Pine had joined up. By God, the man was a genius, a bloody genius. Infuriate Corky by rejecting him then manipulate his lust to make him seem biased and unreliable until it culminated into that grand finale on the ship. Of course, that meant Jed was in on it too, what with her also trying to blame it on Corky.

A snarl formed on Roper's lips and he slapped Pine. "I trusted you, I thought you were special ! And how did you repay me ?! By turning Jed against me and making me think Corky was the spy. I'm sorry for doubting you, Corks. What'd you say to re-taking control of Tradepass ? We just had a vacancy open up, long-term."

The first and last time he ever saw panic cross Pine's face was when Corky replied, "Apology accepted, Chief, and I'm all for it. Isn't that nice, love ? You get to see dear Daddy Pine again. Say hello for me, won't you ?"

Half an hour later he crouched beside Pine’s body, alone. “I’m sorry, Jonathan, I really am, but what’s good for the company isn’t always good for the individual.” He pressed one last kiss to Pine’s lips then left the cave. It’d be a quick burial, but at least Pine would get one.


End file.
